


Swim Meet, Meet Lips

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Father Louis, Fluff, Kissing, Lifeguard Harry, Louis has a daughter, M/M, No Sex, Swim Team, Swimming, harry has a daughter, larry stylinson - Freeform, sorry xo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe ask me out on a date or something before you try to do that next time, eh, won’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Meet, Meet Lips

“Come on, Sarah, we’re going to be late!” Louis called up the stairs. It wouldn’t be the first time that he and his daughter were late to a swim meet. And, actually, it probably wouldn’t be the last, either. 

“Hold on, daddy! I can’t find my towel!” Sarah whined. 

“I have it down here, love,” Louis said. He chuckled as he threw it onto the pile of miscellaneous things that he needed to bring. Sarah came racing down the steps, her hair in a ponytail and a loose swim cover over her thin frame. She was seven, but if you asked her, she would say that she was _almost_ eight. It was her third swim meet with the team and it _may_ be the second time she’s late to a meet. She lost track of how many times she has been late to practices. It was usually due to her father’s behavior and failure to remind her to get ready before they had to leave. 

Sarah grabbed the towel off of the pile and wrapped it around her waist. 

“Come on! I’m ready!” Sarah pouted as she stood at the door. Louis laughed and handed her her duffel bag and headed out. Louis helped her into the backseat before he made his way to the driver’s seat and took off. The meet was supposed to start in twenty minutes, and, as per his GPS, they would be there in exactly seventeen. Her coach knew, at this point, not to make her swim in the first event. 

They arrived at the place in sixteen minutes, so there were four minutes to spare, according to Louis. However, Sarah knew better and swung her door open and gathered her things she needed. Louis sighed and followed her lead and got out to help her with her bags. 

Sarah met up with her team and Louis took a front seat so he could see his daughter do everything perfectly. However, he had to admit, that he didn’t pay too much attention to the first few events, but, once he knew his daughter was going up, he was sat forward, forearms resting on his knees. He was happy that this event had seats, because the previous times, he had to stand and pretend to be interested in what the rest of the children were doing for the entire time. At least now, he was comfortable, poolside. 

Well, he was comfortable, at least. That was, until the referee decided to foul Sarah twice for “starting too early” when _clearly_ , to Louis, she was starting at just a fine time. He didn’t say anything the first time, but once there was a whistle the second time, Louis decided to have a few words with the referee. He got up out of his chair and started to walk over to the ref, but he saw the look of embarrassment on his daughter’s face, so he decided to stop short and not go talk to the him. However, the short stop caused his shoe to get a bit too slippery and his feet went under him. And, naturally, with just his luck, he ended up falling backward into the pool. 

Louis knew very well how to swim. Hell, he himself used to be a competitive swimmer until Sarah came around. He guessed he was under water for a bit too long, though, because he felt arms wrap around his body and pull him to the surface. Louis knew what was going on. He was completely fine. Although, he was in slight shock from the coldness of the water compared to the dry heat of the air that was surrounding him thirty seconds ago. 

All Louis saw when he was pulled out were brown, soaking-wet, heavy, curls. 

He had seen those curls before at other practices. Of course, they belonged to the lifeguard of the pool — Louis thought his name started with an H — maybe Henry. Or Harry. He couldn’t remember at the moment. He went to wipe his eyes to free them of the sting of chlorine, but instead, he was met with lips crashing against his. 

He didn’t quite know how to react. He simply opened his eyes and his cheeks turned bright red. The children were watching him get “saved” by this lifeguard. Sarah knew that her father was fine; she had seen Louis fall into pools before - some _possibly_ due to her pushing him in the pool. However, she hadn’t done that since the last time when Louis had left his phone in his swim trunks and she pushed him in. 

Louis brushed away the curls out of his face and then Harry — Henry? — some guy, pulled away, also flushed. 

“You’re welcome,” he said as he pulled away and winked at Louis. 

Once he saw the hazel eyes, everything came back to him. Harry was his name. Harry. The father of Elizabeth, who is on Sarah’s team. The fit, single father of Elizabeth. Who he _may have_ flirted with drunk once. Or twice. Okay, maybe three times. Fuck. 

“I didn’t say thanks, lad,” Louis replied snarkily. 

In the distance, he could have sworn he heard Elizabeth’s young voice say “Ew, our daddies are kissing!” but he couldn’t tell if that really happened or if it was something that his mind made up. 

Louis sat up and shook out his hair, fixing his fringe before he decided to wipe his eyes off with a towel. 

“Maybe ask me out on a date or something before you try to do that next time, eh, won’t you?” Louis asked. He wasn’t quite sure why that came out of his mouth. 

“Well, how’s Friday?” Harry asked. He fixed Louis’ fringe since Louis’ fix didn’t quite do it. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to see,” Louis said. 

“Ew!” Sarah said, giggling. Louis was too busy being tended to by the curls — I mean, Harry, to even notice that Sarah had already competed in her event. 

“Sarah!” Louis scolded. Him and Harry both laughed. Louis looked up at Louis and nodded; Harry understood. 

Friday couldn’t come faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write 100 fics in 100 days! Feel free to comment/message requests!


End file.
